


Horny Halloween

by toopliss_chewtoy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Art, At least kinda tipsy sex, Big Dick Hiccup, French Kissing, Hiccup is Spiderman, Horny Halloween Party, Kissing, Lycra, M/M, Tight costume that makes everything obvious, Touching, blowjob, cute ending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy
Summary: Who would have thought that Jack's staring and bad pickup lines would have landed him with Spiderman in a quiet bedroom at some Halloween Party? Too bad he has no idea who's behind the mask...
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Horny Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Art by @rokulinarts on twitter! It was art for like... 2 years ago.... but then I didn't write this in time. But better late than never!

The base of the party reverberated through the house. It carried through the walls and out into the neighborhood. They’d tried to escape it and a hundred prying eyes by sneaking past the police tape blocking the staircase, but their getaway was only partially successful. People were no longer near, but there was no escape from the baseline of this crappy techno. Not even the far-off room with a mostly closed door could save them from the beat.

Not that Jack could complain. His mind was currently preoccupied by someone else in a most enjoyable way.

The Spiderman he’d dragged along upstairs had lifted up his mask again, just like he’d done occasionally to drink. Only now his lips were not wrapped around a straw - they were pressed against Jack’s in an exhilarating way. When the white-haired “vampire” broke away for air, he could see the faint outlines of Spiderman’s lips in the dim light of a street lamp streaming through the curtains. They were soft and tasting slightly of… Jack and Coke? The mask wasn’t lifted enough to reveal who Spiderman actually was though. The superhero had been determined to keep his true identity hidden, never lifting it fully. Not even in the privacy of whoever’s bedroom this was.

Jack was pulled back in again, and Spiderman’s tongue brushed against his own. Jup. Definitely Jack and Coke. Jack hummed and kissed back harder. He felt a hand sneak around the back of his head, under his standing-up collar, gloved fingers playing at the base of his hair. While kissing, they moved through the dimly lit room. Spiderman’s spidey-sense must have been broken, because he bumped into the bed behind him, almost falling over. Jack’s hands on his back held him up, and with no more room to maneuver in, he was pressed up against Jack.

The vampire grinned and let his hands wander a bit. Whoever this was took his costumes seriously. He wasn’t quite as buff as your typical superhero, but that made Spiderman such a good choice. And the body suit was tight fitting Lycra, much to Jack’s pleasure. It was textured under his hands, but it hugged the hero’s body marvelously. He’d been staring at it for most of the party downstairs. Now his hands finally got to map what his eyes had been scouting: tight sides, a smooth stomach, and a surprisingly strong back… all under just one thin layer of fabric. His hands ended their journey on Spiderman’s ass. He squeezed a bit, and Spiderman thrust his hips forward, right against Jack. He was just as hungry. Good.

The song changed. A new beat.

Still kissing. Grinding now too, both of them.

Jack groaned softly and kissed Spiderman’s chin and neck. His hand moved forward, but halted.

“Can I?” he asked huskily. Spiderman nodded.

Jack made a bit of room and slid his hand in between them, feeling exactly what he expected. Spiderman was at least half-hard and every bit as big as Jack had hoped for. A couple of drinks ago, back in the brightly colored heat of the party, he’d first spotted ‘Spiderman’ sipping a drink. They’d made eye contact for but a moment, but Jack had been unable to stay away from the guy after. He wasn’t only drop-dead gorgeous… he also had a very sizable bulge. And the tight pants only emphasized that, drawing Jack’s attention like the thirsty motherfucker he was.

Spiderman gasped when Jack squeezed his big dick through the stretched Lycra. It was an unusual sensation. Very different from groping someone through jeans. A lot better, in fact. Jack could feel so much more, and judging from Spiderman’s responses, so could he. He was pushing against Jack’s hand and squeezing his ass, face hidden in the crook of his neck. Jack could feel a hot puff of breath on his throat every time Spiderman gasped.

He rubbed in little circles right under the tip of the hero’s cock. Teeth raked Jack’s skin, muffling a groan.

“That’s my role,” teased Jack, speech slightly slurred. Spiderman didn’t respond - he pressed his hips forward, against more of Jack’s hand. “Please tell me the pants are easy to open?”

“They are,” Spiderman said. “Separate from the top. They stretch and pull down.”

Spiderman let himself be pushed back onto the bed. Jack leaned over him, giving him another kiss. He was so happy that he’d been courageous (and drunk) enough to approach this handsome spider. It’d been hard to get through to him that Jack was, indeed, _flirting_ , and not just being nice. Spiderman was pretty daft, but encouraged by his much more observant wing-woman, Jack had persisted. Drinks, some failed dancing, and an evening of talking later, they’d decided to make a run for privacy. It was either that or call it a night, cause their kissing and touches were getting less socially acceptable, and Spiderman’s bulge had been responding in a rather visible way. It had taken every once of Jack’s self control to not rub his fingers along a clearly growing outline right there on the living room couch.

Jack was lying on top of Spiderman, kissing his neck, right under his ear. “I want to suck you off,” he said, moving his hips a little.

Spiderman nodded. “God, yes. Just be careful.”

“Careful? Pah!” Jack got up and knelt between Spiderman’s slender legs. “You underestimate my power, bleh, bleh-bleh!”

The other laughed that wonderfully dorky laugh of his. “Star wars and Dracula - weirdest crossover ever.”

“As if Spiderman and Dracula is any better,” Jack retorted. Before Spiderman got another chance, he pulled down the Lycra pants. Indeed they were just like tight pajama pants. He pulled them down far enough that they bunched up on his thighs, leaving Spiderman’s _huge_ dick and balls completely exposed. The vampire ran his hands under the shirt and over Spiderman’s slender stomach, then down over his groin. He found it was completely smooth. He kissed Spiderman’s thighs, keeping his hands and mouth clear from the dick for now, instead peppering him with little kisses and licks. A tickle on the inside of his thigh. A kiss right under his sack, making the hero squirm and spread his legs as far as he could with the pants still halfway, desperate for more. Until finally Jack ran his tongue over Spiderman’s tight balls. He licked all over, nibbling on the sensitive transition from sack to thigh, then sucked one testicle into his mouth.

Eventually, he could not ignore the big slab of meat in front of him anymore. He wrapped a hand around it and gave it a long pump.

His heart missed a beat.

Jezus fucking Christ on a unicycle he was _big_. This was bigger than Jack had felt in those tight pants. Hell, this was bigger than anything he’d ever felt before, full stop.

“Something wrong?” Spiderman asked, looking down.

“N-no! I’m good. Just eh… admiring the view.”

“It’s dark.”

“Shut up. Vampires have night vision.”

“I thought you were going to suck me off, Vlad.”

“It’s racist to call every vampire ‘Vlad’.”

That made Spiderman laugh. Fuck, he was so adorable.

“Although you can definitely impale someone with this,” Jack added, getting more giggles. “Just relax, I’ll make you feel good.” The moment he licked up the length of Spiderman’s cock, he full well realized that was more vodka an hubris speaking than anything else. He opened his mouth and-

“Ow!”

Jack quickly pulled back with a little slurping sound. He fumbled to pull out his vampire teeth. “Sorry, sorry! Shit, that was so dumb.”

“Am I gonna turn into a vampire now?” asked Spiderman.

Jack laughed but didn’t have a witty answer, so he simply took the thick dick back into his mouth, circling the large glans with his tongue. He’d be damned if he backed down from something _this glorious._ Even if barely a third was already filling up his mouth completely and poking at the back of his throat. If he’d been more sober, he would have realized how he was going to regret this tomorrow. But then again, if he’d been more sober, he probably wouldn’t have been this bold in the first place.

“Ooooh _FUCK_!”

Spiderman nearly shouted when Jack pushed down more, forcing the cock into his throat.

***

Jack tried to focus on his assignment. He was regretting several life choices. Like why he’d picked _Hitchhikers Guide_ to do a marketing analysis of; that book was way too old. And also why he’d consumed such copious amounts of alcohol last night. His head was still pounding. He wished he had an IV with fluid and painkillers as some ultimate anti-hangover measure. Thankfully he hadn’t gone _too_ far, and he still remembered every little detail that happened last night.

Which was a whole new source of distraction from his work. Thinking back to his sexy-as-fuck Spiderman encounter inadvertently made him hard all over again. And when you’re looking for distractions instead of working on an assignment, such pleasurable fantasies were very hard to ignore. The pile of tissues in his trashcan could attest to that.

He took a sip of his heavily honeyed tea, the warmth temporarily soothing his sore throat. It must have been at least a quarter honey.

His attention was drawn by the noise of sliding paper behind him. He looked over and saw a white card sticking under his door. Happy for another excuse to ignore his frustrating Google-expedition, he went to pick it up.

_[Last night was fun. I think I can let you in on my secret identity. Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.]_

A grin broke out on Jack’s face. Lasts night was so absolutely worth it… ‘cause now he had a completely new distraction: texting with his mysterious Spiderman!


End file.
